tolasfandomcom-20200213-history
Anar'Putta
Anar'Putta meaning The Place where the Sun Stops, is a fortified settlement along the west coast of Etan. It is claimed by the Empire of Quel'Doran and serves as a garrison town for a division of their Legions. History The Legions' First Landings In the century leading up to Shardfall, the Legions of Quel'Doran began an invasion of the western coast of Etan, by then populated with human settles from Farthrone as well as various other indigenous races. The invasion was launched following the failure to advance into the Forest of Telinor without suffering embarrassing defeats cut the Empire off from expanding eastward from the Olian Peninsula. Arriving in Etan the Legions set about clearing the area of monsters and building a bulwark from which to launch raids on the settlements surrounding Anar'Putta, which was the name given to the region the Legions patrolled. During the occupation of this area the Legions came into conflict with the various fledgling powers in the area, a number of which they annihilated. The main fault with the Legions' plan for expansion was the reluctance to occupy territory beyond Anar'Putta, relying instead on vassal states whom they protected in exchange for tribute, a relationship seldom agreed to willingly and often a cause of rebellion against the Empire. During Pelor's Glory, ''Anar'Putta's territory was significantly reduced as the zealous humans in Etan began to push against the High Elf occupation, forcing the Legions into a single fortified position that became the modern site for Anar'Putta. The Long Night Following the Long Night or the Second Civil War, the Legions of Anar'Putta held a high degree of autonomy as the vampire lords fled eastward, some attempting to pass through the garrison with varying degrees of success as conflicts within the commanding officers of the garrison allowed some to pass unmolested and others hanged. Eventually once communication with Quel'Doran was re-established the garrison returned to normal, though still in the post-''Pelor's Glory days of reduced territory. Current Role in the Empire Anar'Putta serves as a major port for the Quel'Doran naval forces, housing, outfitting, repairing and to a limited degree even constructing new vessels for the fleet. It seldom serves not Quel'Doran vessels and any that dock there are closely searched and depending on the vessel could even be ransacked or impounded. The town has recently received a new wave of settlers, many of them from provincial parts of the Empire, seeking to earn their fortunes along the Empire's only Etan colony. Structure Military Governor Anar'Putta is classified as a military settlement, with its commanding officer, or Tura, responsible for the the affairs of the region as a whole while twelve Kanari ''serve as local leaders among the twelve districts divided between the twelve hundred legionnaires and officers. These districts include regions outside the main settlement of Anar'Putta and are often denoted by a temporary fortification that can be constructed quickly by the Legion, de-constructed and then moved to another location, serving as mobile townships. Civilian Representation The main settlement of Anar'Putta has a large number of colonists that after years of requests made to the Imperial Family have received permission to form their own local council, or ''Hamar, of family heads to advise the Tura on matters related to the ongoing good of the settlement, whether the Tura accepts this advice is up to him or her. Society The Legions The Legions are a prominent feature in Anar'Putta, the settlement has its origins as a garrison and has remained a place of warfare, training and adherence to military doctrine making it a somewhat alien place to those not ingratiated into that society, including many wealthier Quel'Doran citizens who did not have to enter the Legions to earn their citizenship. A good number of the settlers coming to Anar'Putta were once in fact members of the garrison there, with the Empire providing homes and jobs in the town as a retirement package for their services. Active legionnaires in Anar'Putta can find the mix of military and civilian life quite troublesome, though Anar'Putta itself is considered a fairly lax position to be placed in, with few large organised forces nearby willing to engage the Legions in their territory. Mostly the Legions have to combat monsters and brigands seeking to rob traders coming to sell their wares in the main settlement. Civilian Residence Those people that have come to Anar'Putta to set up permanent homes find Anar'Putta a strict but safe place to live, with a curfew and regulations on who may carry a weapon inside the walls seen as a small price to pay for the protection of the Legions. Within the main settlement and the smaller mobile towns, usually bearing the name of the Kanari tasked with its management such as Tendus' Town, one can find the features common to towns throughout the Empire, with small farms and people going about their daily tasks. Foreigners Foreigners to Anar'Putta are usually met with distrust by both the Legions or the settlers, traders that come to the settlement are encouraged not to linger with there being perpetual 'talk of bandits' on the road and offers to escort them out of Imperial territory once their transactions are complete. This attitude comes from the history of Anar'Putta as a military town, where the potential for damage by a saboteur to the Legions' operations always lingering in many veteran's thoughts. Military Defensive Capabilities Anar'Putta is a heavily entrenched settlement built atop a tall cliff in a natural inlet harbour with bell towers all along the coast to warn of approaching ships, with specific tones and ringing sequences set up to give numbers, sizes and class of ship. To the east lie hills where the Legions has camps and mobile towns spread throughout to monitor for any suspicious activity along the border. Law and Order Depending on who is given the charge of Tura at any given time could mean that the laws that are enforced by one will not be by the other, for instance for a decade no yava fruit was permitted to enter the township due to the prevalence of settlers turning the fruit into wine and causing disturbances in the night with their revelry, leading to a large ring of smugglers emerging in the region who brought the fruit from the home islands. The next Tura however greatly enjoyed the fruit and personally purchased shipments for the whole settlement to enjoy, doing more to break apart the smuggling ring than any amount of raids and crackdowns could have. One twelfth of the garrison is always assigned as the police force, either as a punishment for under-performing troops or as a reward to the Kanari depending on ones point of view and the time of year. Economy Connection to Empire The settlement is connected to the centre of the Empire in the north and is the hub that connects the colonies along the north of Vhir to the south. All travel takes place via boats that travel frequently to and from Anar'Putta. Etan Trade Links Connections to Etan's other powers are limited, with almost always a middleman present to go through such as an independent trader or another group such as Okarthel's Karifmar who have dealings throughout the Dividing Sea. Religion Ancestral Worship The prevailing religion among settlers in Anar'Putta is the veneration of ancestors, common throughout the Empire, with Pelor being worshipped as one such ancestor of the Imperial Family. The Ten and Foreign Religions Relics of the Ten Gods of Etan can be found throughout Anar'Putta often used as magical trinkets or weapons saved from raids against the locals. Among the Legions some can be found who worship Tempus, though often in conjunction with ancestral worship.Category:Location Category:Etan Category:Quel'Doran Empire